Sempre
by Ferfa
Summary: Quis dizer que ela era tola, quis dizer que também a amava - tanto, tudo, sempre.


**Sempre**  
por Ferfa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.**  
Spoilers:** Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte**  
Ship: **Aberforth/Ariana**  
Classificação:** PG-13**  
Sinopse:** Quis dizer que ela era tola, quis dizer que também a amava - tanto, tudo, sempre.

**ooooo**

"Eu te amo", ela murmurou, seus lábios roçando levemente a curva do meu pescoço. Ela tinha acabado de levantar a cabeça do meu colo, seu braço apoiando o corpo num ângulo estranho, a respiração quente rasgando minha pele. Senti meu estômago afundar.

Abri minha boca, tornei a fechá-la. Quis dizer que ela era tola, quis dizer que também a amava - tanto, tudo, sempre. Quis puxá-la para mais perto, prendê-la em um abraço. Quis coisas demais naqueles meros segundos; era estúpido demais para entender todas elas, mas naquele momento não importava.

Beijei levemente sua têmpora. Pude sentir seu sorriso antes que ela tornasse a deitar, os olhos fechados e os lábios vermelhos.

—

Ela me chamava de Aber e ria, correndo com seu vestidinho de algodão. Às vezes me dizia que eu era um chato; às vezes me pedia para deixá-la ganhar daquela vez, só daquela vez, mas eu nunca deixava - talvez porque eu fosse realmente um chato, talvez porque eu adorasse ver a expressão emburrada que ela fazia depois de ser encontrada de novo.

"Não quero mais brincar com você", ela declarou cruzando os braços e sentando-se sobre as folhas. Sentei-me ao lado dela e tentei apertar sua bochecha, só para deixá-la um pouco mais irritada. Ela desviou, deu um tapinha na minha mão. "Você é o pior irmão do mundo, sabe disso?", disse em um tom quase inaudível, se recusando a me olhar nos olhos.

Mas eu podia ver o sorriso que traçava seus lábios.

Ela me deixou passar um braço sobre seus ombros, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Seu cheiro era sempre excessivamente doce, quase enjoativo.

"Mas sou seu irmão preferido, de qualquer jeito".

—

Às vezes eu me perguntava se ela se sentia culpada, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia. Eu podia ouvir os soluços, abafados com o travesseiro, que vinham do quarto dela de vez em quando. Eu podia notar a dor nos olhos dela - mas nunca no sorriso. Ela sempre sorria para mim, e eu amava seu sorriso, assim como amava tudo nela.

Uma vez eu perguntei para Albus se era estranho alguém de dezesseis anos amar. Ele desviou os olhos de sua carta, me encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas e mordeu o lábio inferior. Olhei brevemente para a carta, e de novo para ele, e sorri de lado. Meu irmão poderia saber de muitas coisas, mas talvez ele também se perguntasse aquilo.

Sai do quarto dele antes que uma resposta viesse.

E decidi que não, não era estranho. Pelo menos não era estranho amar Ariana.

—

Uma noite, ouvi os soluços. Abafados no travesseiro. Quase por acidente.

Entrei no quarto sem me dar o trabalho de bater na porta. Ela estava encolhida na cama, as mãos pequenas apertando com força a coberta, seu rosto quase completamente escondido pelo travesseiro.

Sentei-me na cama ao lado dela e percebi que não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, do que fazer por _ela_. Eu nunca fui alguém extremamente sensível, nunca fui alguém que soubesse agir em qualquer situação. Os soluços continuaram, e eu me senti perdido - tão pequeno, tão inútil, tão fraco.

Pus uma mão em seu braço. Pude sentir seu corpo se contraindo levemente ao toque, mas ela não disse nada. Não reclamou, não gritou para que eu saísse dali, não tentou me bater ou me dizer o quanto eu era um idiota por não fazer nada para ajudá-la. Apenas deixou minha mão ali, a coberta e a camisola separando nossas peles.

Quase pude sorrir quando percebi que, aos poucos, sua respiração voltava ao compasso normal, que as lágrimas paravam de cair. Virei seu rosto levemente. Ela mordia o lábio, e eu podia perceber seus olhos inchados.

Abaixei minha cabeça lentamente. Meus lábios roçaram seu pescoço, sua bochecha, a testa, a boca. Suas mãos soltaram a coberta e tocaram minha nuca. Dedos gelados, pele suave. Ela tinha catorze anos e não havia muita coisa que poderia salvá-la de tudo aquilo.

A vida é uma filha da puta sádica, às vezes.

Ela fechou os olhos, e meus lábios os tocaram. E de novo sua bochecha, e de novo sua testa, e de novo sua boca, e de novo seu pescoço. E os dedos gelados apertaram um pouco minha pele, em um pedido mudo que, naquele momento, eu não poderia compreender.

—

Ela pulava nas folhas secas porque gostava do barulho delas se quebrando, eu apenas cruzava os braços e a observava, tolamente adorável. Eu achava outono uma estação deprimente porque tudo era destruído, toda árvore perdendo suas folhas, todas as folhas perdendo sua cor. Ela dizia que outono era sua estação preferida porque era um novo começo.

"Dessa vez", ela me disse, sentando-se sobre as folhas, as pernas esticadas e os pés balançando, "você se esconde".

Sorri torto.

"Você não vai ganhar de mim, Ariana, não adianta".

Ela me mostrou a língua, levantou-se novamente. Foi até a árvore mais próxima, virou-se para ela, tapou os olhos e começou a contar. "Um, dois, três... Vai se esconder logo, Aber! Quatro, cinco..."

Ariana ganhou na brincadeira aquela tarde. Eu sempre disse a ela que, daquela vez, eu a tinha deixado vencer, só para uma mudança.

—

Ela gostava de deitar em meu colo, eu gostava de passar a mão pelos fios longos; nenhum de nós se importava em dizer alguma coisa. Às vezes nós ficávamos a tarde toda ali, sentados nas folhas, olhos fechados, o silêncio que nunca fora incômodo.

"Aber?", ela me chamou em uma dessas tardes. Era quase pôr-do-sol e o vento começava a ficar mais frio. Respondi com um resmungo, que a fez continuar, "Você vai rir de mim se eu te pedir uma coisa?"

Rolei os olhos, dei de ombros. "Provavelmente".

Ela riu.

"Eu te amo, Aber. E quero isso. Sempre".

Parei de fazer carinho nela, apoiando minha mão em seu ombro. Ela não disse mais nada e, apesar de não ter feito propriamente um pedido, Ariana sabia que eu tinha entendido. Porque eu sempre entendia. E eu não queria rir, mas ri mesmo assim, apenas para que minha irmã não tivesse a certeza de que eu era ainda mais tolo que ela.

Mesmo assim meus lábios roçaram de leve sua orelha.

"Sempre".

—

Sempre, Ariana.

Eu não te deixaria ir para longe de mim. Eu precisava de você, você precisava de mim, e por mais estúpido que fosse, eu realmente acreditava naquilo. Acreditava que bastaria gritar com Albus, bastaria gritar qualquer coisa sobre o quão idiota ele era, o quão idiota _aquele outro_ e todas as idéias que os dois compartilhavam eram, e tudo se resolveria.

Eu era seu preferido.

Mas Albus continuava sendo seu irmão, e você não poderia ver nós dois discutindo daquele jeito, você tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir, mesmo que não pudesse fazer nada.

Nossa mãe morreu por sua culpa. Você morreu pela minha.

Eu fecho os olhos e sinto sua pele, e vejo seu sorriso, e ouço sua risada. Os braços cruzados e os pés balançando. Minha boca trilhando o seu corpo quase sem malícia, naquela inocência dos idiotas que acreditam no que dizem. Eu acreditava. Sempre.

**ooooo**

**N/A:** porque eu queria escrever com esse ship desde Deathly Hallows. Cah, obrigada por betar, pelo título, pela sinopse, pela capa e por ser a bonded mais amor. Sempre (L) Obrigada à Gween Black pelo challenge que deu origem à fic.


End file.
